


~Larry's Story~

by LeafyPanda1



Series: DHMIS AU [3]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: Once again, buckle your seatbelts...TW: for transphobia, abuse, and alcohol/drug usage~~~~~
Relationships: Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Fridge/Steak (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Gilbert the Globe/Laptop, Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Paige the Sketchbook/Spinach Can, Special One/Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)
Series: DHMIS AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213094
Kudos: 1





	~Larry's Story~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, buckle your seatbelts...
> 
> TW: for transphobia, abuse, and alcohol/drug usage
> 
> ~~~~~

The Hanlons were a perfectly normal family. Two daughters and a son, Rebecca, Peter, and Lauren. They all grew up normally, being the stable happy family they were.

When she got older though, Lauren started acting differently. She wanted to get her hair cut shorter and she was wearing oversized hoodies that enveloped her entire chest. After she got taken to get her haircut short again (because it had been growing out) her father finally asked her what the cause for all of this was. She simply winced and told him that she needed to talk to them back at the house, and he agreed.

Lauren then told her parents that she wasn't comfortable in her current body and that's why she had been trying to change how she looked. They didn't understand, so she told them that she wanted to be a boy, have a boy's name, go by he/him pronouns, and have a boy's body. 

To say that his parents were disgusted was an understatement. They were absolutely horrified that their daughter (their daughter) would ever even think of such a thing. They tried to convince him that she was confused, that it was completely and horribly wrong what she was trying to do.

He told them that if they really loved him, they would support what he was trying to do. His mother replied saying "Then maybe we shouldn't love you." Lauren was sent to his room for the rest of the day and wasn't given a meal that night. The next day his mother walked up to his room and asked if he would stop trying to be a boy and talk sense. He responded by saying that this is the way that he really feels and that they should respect that. He was locked in his room for the rest of the day again, with only one meal.

It repeated like this every day, and then when school started up again, he told his friends and teacher about how he was going by the name Larry now. So at school, he was happy and accepted. But at home.... his parents had now gotten to the point where his parents were physically abusing him, literally trying to beat their ways of living into him. This went on for a long time.

And then, in his Junior year of high school, his parents were reported for domestic and child abuse and his best friend's family took care of him. He was accepted in that family and the mom even helped him pay for a proper binder!

He continued to get his bachelor's teaching degree and was hired by Roy. Larry was one of the... harder teachers to "brainwash." It could have been because of his high pain tolerance from his past abuse, but Roy had to almost pump him full of drugs to get him to "get his job done."

Coming off of those actions, he soon became an addict, become drunk all by himself. But now that Roy is gone, Shrignold and Tony are helping him get over that addiction, and Larry may or may not have developed a crush on a certain baby pegion~

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~
> 
> Sorry about the shitty ending, it's hella late and I'm t i r e d
> 
> I hope this makes sense and you enjoyed it, if you have questions or need clarification for anything just let me know!


End file.
